


Naming a kid, Sandy

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [6]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i dk man, kid Sandy basically, mom Lucifer dont me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Sandy?"





	Naming a kid, Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk .really

Obeying---obeying Cilius has always been his job rather than his own choice and he didn't really mind it. 

He'd never question the Astral who favored the other creation with white wings and clear blue eyes. 

Despite the Astral would never look at his way---never would his creator give him a praise for a job well done. 

 

"Well, well that is quite a tiny chick you have there Lucifer." the Adjutant says in an amused tone whilst crouching down to level his gaze at the small toddler that was peaking behind the Supreme Primarch. 

The toddler had a sugar-brown hair, ruby eyes and a pair of sparrow like wings. The color tones reminds him of sand. 

"I'm not tiny!" the toddler exclaims with disdain still hiding behind Lucifer's leg. 

"Hehe, sure, sure~ if you wear heels you might get taller, Sandy~"

"Don't call me Sandy! That's not my name!" the small angel exclaimed again.

Belial chuckled at that and proceed to ruffled the toddler's hair which caused even more feathers to get ruffled. This little primarch won't like him in the near future. 

"Sandy?" The adjutant heard the Supreme Primarch spoke as though he was in deep thought. "Sandy... Hm... That might do as his name." 

Belial looks at him---thoroughly amused at Lucifer. "Seriously, yours and Cilius's naming skills astound the Omnipotent, Himself." he said, although, Sandy won't be bad but an angel needs a proper name and not a nickname. 

 

"What about, hm... Sandalphon?" Belial suggested while standing up. 

Lucifer tilts his head, "Sandalphon, huh." he then looked at the toddler that was looking up at him. "It's decided then," he then patted the angel---Sandalphon's head.  

"You're now Sandalphon." he said fondly with a smile. 

 

Belial watched the scene before him, it made him wonder how it'll all end up. 

Would Sandy see how useless he'll be when he begins to compare himself with his perfect creator?

 

Would that made him fall into the same hell Belial fell once upon a time?

 

**Author's Note:**

> @100tonberries. Dm me there


End file.
